ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
John Johnson
John Johnson (born John Johnson, May 25, 1985)is a wrestler from St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada currently unsigned. He was apart of Genesis pro for a short time before leaving the company for disclosed reasons before it closed half-way through February, 2007. In late 2007, he agreed to resign with UGP after they decided to reopen there doors a short time ago (April 2007). He's also been part of federations such as RCW, XWR, and VCW. UGP shut down in late 2007 after a not so successful Re-Open. Johnson is currently unemployed. __TOC__ Wrestling career Early career Johnson entered the wrestling community when he signed to Etomik Wrestling Entertainment, based in his home town. He had become the local hero of the wrestling community. A High Flyer, he was a force to be reckoned with. Mid-Way into his career he teamed up with eWe superstar Thomas Kline. The team won various championship titles as a team and individually. Two years later, Thomas was killed in a drive by shooting, Johnson blamed two men in eWe. Three months after the killing both men disappeared and where never heard from. John to disappeared. John returned home a year later and took wrestling back up. He dreamed of something big, televised shows and solid preformances. Thus, John signed onto his first major show, RCW. Revolution CAW Wrestling/Xtreme Wrestling Revolution Three years ago while in Toronto, Ontario for a junior wrestling tournament, John was spotted by Steve White of the, at that time, Revolution Championship Wrestling (RCW). After a short time he was established and within weeks a main contender. Shortly after making it to the main events and regular appearances, John began to get into a fight with Mike Majere, an already established wrestler. After an exchanging of words on Mike's first ever edition of "The Second Take", a talk-show where Mike could showcase his attitude and insults in a one-on-one interview, Mike, who was known for keeping his cool, attacked John Johnson. They feuded for a weeks and even into the transition of RCW, to XWR, Extreme Wrestling Revolution. After sometime they began to settle down and go separate ways. Johnson had his eye on "Gold" and soon enough got it. He became the last XWR North American champion, after he won the title XWR changed again and merged with UGP, Underground Pro. Underground Pro While in UGP John has made much "progress" if one can call it that. John has gone up against some of UGP's most formidable wrestlers. Jack Vengeance, one brute who can kick more ass than most, was Johnson's first major opponent in UGP. After pissing Vengeance off by confronting him, calling him out, the two began to feud for a few weeks before John ended the fight honorably with a handshake. One of the only decent things he has done. Along with that John has face, CMK, Mr. Damnation, Cyclone (Another feud which was for Johnson's Hardcore title, a later en devour), NRK and Dave Millan just to name a few. After some months with UGP John decided he wanted real gold, he had kept his North American title as an ego booster and still has it today, so he went for the UGP Hardcore title and won it. This lead to another feud with the wrestler Cyclone, a newbie with the circuit but a great opponent nonetheless. John was never a crowed pleaser and this never bothered him, he got to the point where he assaulted a man in the crowed. He was taken away by security and suspended. After his return his attitude kept up and he was still an inconsiderate person to everyone. A few months later after his return UGP closed it's doors for an undetermined amount of time. Now with there door opening once more Double J was offered a contract and he gratefully took it. Post-UgP After leaving UgP, Johnson went to Germany with his girl friend. While in the subway with some friends they had met on the journey, a man came into the sub-station and had taken his wife hostage. After some time the man was shot by German police. This rattled John and he soon began to think about life and his past, present and future endeavorers. Personal life *John Johnson graduated from O'Donel High School in St. John's in 2002. *He is an avid dog lover, owning 6 and becoming a full fledged breeder. *Johnson hasn't many, if any, friends inside the wrestling circuit. However he has utmost respect for Jack Vengeance. *John has been suspended from wrestling on six occasions along with being charged with assault and battery. *John's favorite music is mostly Punk and Metal style, this being bands such as Fear Factory, who he's been a fan of since there debut. He owns there full discography He also listens to Breaking Benjamin, Shinedown, and Sevendust. Wrestling Facts * Finishing moves **'For the Fans (FTF)' Simply know as Curtain's Call **''For the Fans Version 2 (Vertical Exploder) - 2006-Present'' *'Signature Moves' **TTD **Face crusher **Reverse DDT **Spring board dropkick **Reverse neck breaker Past feuds *Mike Majere *T.I Charisma *Cyclone *LaMont Green *CMK *Jack Vengeance Theme Music *"Lights Out" by P.O.D - RCW *"Crying Out" by Shinedown - Late RCW/XWR *"Lights Out" by P.O.D - Early UgP *"Lights out" by P.O.D - UgP *"Break The Silence" by Thousand Foot Krutch - End of UGP *"C' Mon C'Mon" by The Von Bondies - Current